personofinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Hersh
| age = | born = | death = | occupation = Fixer, Cleaner, Assassin | affiliation = "The Project" (Northern Lights) | associates = Special Counsel | title = | family = | residence = Washington D.C., U.S. | playedby = Boris McGiver | first = | latest = | last = }} Hersh is a fixer and cleaner who worked with Special Counsel as part of the Project, carrying out specialized tasks. His character is introduced when he is ordered to remove evidence of Alicia Corwin's murder from the 8th Precinct. Little is known about his background, except that Hersh is a capable interrogator and kills without question on the orders of Special Counsel and later an unknown woman. He eventually becomes aware of the existence of the Machine, which he calls Research, the source of the relevant list numbers. Character Background 2010 Hersh interrogates a young middle eastern man named Asif, who was planning the bombing of a ferry. Following the interrogation, he shoots the translator assisting with the interrogation. When Hersh and Special Counsel become aware of Nathan Ingram's plans to make the nature of the Machine public, they realize they have the weapon they need in Asif. Hersh takes a drugged Asif to the ferry terminal and leaves him strapped to the wheel as an apparent suicide bomber. Ingram is killed, and Finch injured in the subsequent bombing, leading Finch to fake his death in order to protect Grace. Ingram's funeral was not seen, but was referred to by Alicia Corwin and WIll Ingram. 2012 The investigation of Alicia Corwin's murder is assigned to the NYPD 8th Precinct. Special Counsel quickly dispatches Hersh to clean up any evidence of their activity. Hersh steals Corwin's case file and corrupts any digital records along with the ballistics report. As a result, her murder remains an unsolved case. Special Counsel also sends Hersh to track down Denton Weeks, who disappeared on private business and was later found dead after Root shot him. To clean up any remaining loose ends, Hersh goes to Alicia's hotel room to collect her personal effects. Later, he gains access to Corwin's body at the morgue, removing an RFID chip implanted in her arm. 2013 When Special Counsel learns of Reese's activities helping Henry Peck , and subsequent arrest with three other men at a bank , he instructs Hersh to kill Reese and the others. Hersh arranges his own arrest. Taken to Rikers Island, he manages to kill Brian Kelly, one of the four. However, his attempt to kill Reese is foiled by Elias. Hersh is soon freed from Rikers Island, and tracks Reese to the Coronet Hotel, where he captures him at gunpoint. Hersh and Reese engage in brutal hand-to-hand combat with Reese defeating Hersh by inflicting a near fatal wound. . While recovering from his wound in the hospital, Hersh is summoned to Washington, D.C., where Special Counsel briefs him on Samantha Shaw, one of Hersh's former trainees, now an agent from the Project. Hersh returns to New York where he poisons Shaw. Unknown to Hersh and Special Counsel, Shaw survives due to the efforts of Reese and Finch. Special Counsel's kidnapping by Root soon sends Hersh in pursuit of Root. His team kills the long-hidden Lawrence Szilard, the only survivor of the group who developed the permanent location of Machine, when Root leads them to him. Later he, his men and Special Counsel arrive at the place where the Machine is stored, only to learn that the Machine moved itself to a new location. On orders from a mysterious woman, Hersh kills the remaining Project staff, including Special Counsel. Later, Hersh meets the woman and tells her that Research (the Machine) has made contact, and is directed to get a team together, indicating Hersh now works for her. is told to spare Hersh's life. ]] Hersh is tasked with searching area mental institutions in an effort to locate Root. He finally succeeds in locating her and the Machine assists Root in shooting Hersh but then prevents her from killing him. Finch shows up and finds that Root is gone, and Hersh is incapacitated, and lying on the floor. Notable victims *Translator (shot by Hersh) *Nathan Ingram (killed in an explosion at a ferry terminal on Hersh's orders) *Brian Kelly (choked and made to look like he hung himself in jail) *Lawrence Szilard (shot by a member of Hersh's team) *Special Counsel (shot on the order of Control) *Unnamed engineer where the Machine was located (shot on the order of Control) Two attempts on Reese's life failed, as did an attempt to poison Samantha Shaw, as well as unintentionally injuring Finch and numerous other people caused from an explosion at a ferry that was caused from Asif on his orders. Root is now a potential target as well. Notes *Hersh learns about the Machine in , but refers to it as Research, the name used by members of the Project team. Although he was aware of Research prior to this time, he did not know its exact nature, and he was assigned a white box. At the end of "God Mode" he is seen with a yellow square, indicating his new awareness of the Machine itself. *It is possible that Hersh is a former Intelligence Support Activity (ISA) operator given that, in , he explains to Special Counsel that he trained Samantha Shaw. Appearances Season 2 * * * * * * * Season 3 * es:Hersh Category:Recurring Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Season 2 Category:U.S. Government Category:Characters with Yellow Box